


Someone To Believe In

by lannister



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, F/M, First Crush, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Love at First Sight, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannister/pseuds/lannister
Summary: He couldn't remember the last time a pretty girl smiled at him, and at this point it was enough to make him cum.
Relationships: Kai Anderson/Meadow Wilton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Someone To Believe In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself. And queen Meadow Wilton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Myself.+And+queen+Meadow+Wilton).



> In case there's anyone out there with taste as insane as mine... Enjoy.

He was barely 20. Small town drug dealer. Depressed, angry, sexually frustrated, ready to end it all at any moment. Just as he thought he was getting his life back together, Winter had to bring those stupid friends over have them make fun of him.

He pretended he didn't remember, pretended it didn't hurt. But the words stuck with him, and he knew it was only because it was true. Everything she said about him being horny, and pathetic, constantly angry at other people because of his own sexual frustrations... It was all true. He couldn't even remember the last time a pretty girl smiled at him or told him he was important.

He only remembered jerking off in his room every night before crying himself to sleep.

She was in her early 30s. Always struggling to make ends meet, waiting tables by day and taking clothes off for money by night. Fucking dudes from Craigslist ads in motel rooms for free drugs. She couldn't remember a time when a man really wanted her or needed her.

She pushed the thoughts away as she lay on her back, taking a breath from the joint the man gave her as he pushed himself inside her.

It was a Thursday evening when it happened. She had just finished another shift at a strip club after her afternoon shift at a bar, without even having gone home to change inbetween. And yet, she could only think of all the bills still waiting to be paid, and how she might get the electricity back if she gets another check by Friday, and how her landlord is out of town and she won't be able to convince him to give her another week by sucking his cock. 

She could only think of how badly she needed a joint right now. 

And there he was, out of nowhere. She stopped walking in that dark alley and stepped back as she watched this guy with blue hair exchange bags of weed for money with some high school kids walking up to him. 

She waited for them to go away before Kai returned to his own joint, staring at the sky with his back pressed against someone's garage. 

He was miserable. All he had left was drug dealing and making money in hopes of building a meaningful life someday; and yet, it was making him miserable just the same as he watched those high school kids leave with weed to meet their friends or girlfriends. The thought of them being important to someone made him feel miserable. 

"Hey." 

He flinched and prepared himself to run, assuming it was the cops. Instead, he saw a woman walking up to him. An attractive woman, he noticed immediately; blonde, curvy, in a tight black dress that was way too short, stumbling towards him in her high heels. He could feel himself growing hard just from looking at her.

"You got a joint?" 

She was standing in front of him now and he could see her more clearly in the lights' reflection. Her lipstick was smudged, presumably from making out with strangers, and her hair extensions looked cheap. _She_ looked cheap. And yet, there was something about her, something about her choosing him. 

"Yeah, I got it all." He replied.

She smiled at him. He couldn't remember the last time a pretty girl smiled at him, and at this point it was enough to make him cum. 

"I don't have any money, but maybe we can make a deal...?" She grinned as she put her hand on his crotch. "I'll give you a blowjob."

He swallowed hard and forced himself to smile back. "Of course." 

She put her hand out and he passed her a freshly rolled joint quickly. 

"Thanks." She said as she put it in her purse. 

She kneeled in front of him and unzipped his pants quickly before taking him out of his boxers. He kept looking around, nervous about cops or anyone else finding them, but he forgot it all as she held his balls gently and made her way down his cock with her mouth.

He hit the back of her throat quickly. It was nothing like that porn he watched every night where girls would choke on guys' cocks, and he couldn't help but wonder if he was that small or she was that good. 

She started moving her head slowly up and down his cock, moaning as she took him in each time, stroking his balls and smiling as she looked up at him.

 _She's amazing at this_ , he realized. She knew exactly what guys liked. 

He put his hands on the back of her head, stroking her hair gently. He couldn't help but moan, softly at first, and then louder as she started taking him in her mouth faster, swirling her tongue around him as she did so. 

It was nothing like he imagined, his first time getting a blowjob. His first time having any sexual experience. When he was younger, he imagined it would happen during high school, or maybe during his freshman year at uni, with a pretty girl his age, maybe a classmate or a friend's sister. 

Yet there he was, a dropout in his early 20s, getting his cock sucked by a stripper ten years his senior. And yet, something about it felt right, as if his whole life was leading him towards this moment, this moment where he finally feels like he starts living. 

"Fuck." He moaned as she took him out of her mouth and instead started stroking him with her hands fast, leaving her mouth on just the tip of his cock. When she looked up at him with his cock still in her mouth and smiled, that was all it took him; he held onto her hair a little tighter as he spilled his cum in her mouth and all over her lips. 

She watched him for a few more seconds after he finished before swallowing it and wiping off the rest. 

She got up quickly. 

"That was... amazing." He muttered. 

"Yeah." She said while straightening her dress. 

He didn't want her to go. "Here, uh..." He searched his pockets to find some more weed. "Take this." 

"Wow, thanks." She smiled at him once more and put it in her bag quickly. "Have a nice night." 

He watched the print of her thongs through her dress as she walked away. 

"Hey... wait. Wait." He ran after her. She stopped to look at him.

"Do you want to... I don't know... maybe hang out sometimes? I got more weed." He forced a laugh in an attempt to not focus on his heart beating like crazy.

"Uh..." She looked surprised. "Sure." 

The thought of her laying on her back in his bedroom excited him, but then he remember Winter is staying there for the entire summer. "I could... get us a motel room or something." 

"Alright." She nodded. "But bring the weed."

"Of course. This weekend?"

"Sure. This weekend."

**Author's Note:**

> What if I wrote a part 2 haha jk.. unless


End file.
